


Shoot 'N' Love

by Rosaphantomhive1221



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, boyxboy - Fandom, sebaciel - Fandom, sebastianxciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaphantomhive1221/pseuds/Rosaphantomhive1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis- the most wanted man in the entire west.<br/>Ciel Phantomhive- the chiefs son, of the most dangerous savages.</p>
<p>The moment that Sebastian set eyes upon Ciel he had wanted him. He needed him, it was a obsession that had taken him over. And when the savages had warned Sebastian about the mysterious town that the Indians try so hard to protect people from.<br/>Once Sebastian realises that ciel is also in danger, he gets possessive and try's to save this one unique soul, as well as the boy he had slowly fallen from.<br/>Along the way there has been a few close calls, as well as moments between Sebastian and Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian's POV-  
This was easy, escaping from all of the towns folk and the wenches that I just stole from. This shooting was incredibly easy - each and every time me and the boys leave the towns folk bare. But each time unfortunately I do not find what I am looking for. That one soul.  
A demon in the Wild West, that is what I am. The top gunman and most feared thing. Everyone says my name in pure fear. All humans are disgusting creatures and so inferior, absolutely pathetic really.  
Although unfortunately I do have a few humans in my posse, my posse consists of three men;  
Baldroy Simmons  
William. T. Spears and Ronald Knox.  
Unfortunately me and William don't get on too well, it's always a fight for power and dominance. Maybe it is because he is a reaper and I am a demon.

"Sir, I have a bad feeling," Baldroys voice rang through my ears as we came to a clearing, and straight away I looked around. Baldroy has a great mind for strategies, so when he has a bad feeling, he has a bad feeling. Only then I noticed that there was other souls in the clearing. But that wasn't what really caught my attention. It was the tantalising smell of a sweetened soul, perfectly tender. Ready for any kind of revenge and easily manipulated. That even got me aroused.

But unfortunately before I actually went searching for the smell arrows rained down upon us. The spikes clearly tipped with a sleeping drug as it pierced all of our skin. Immediately everyone fell straight to the ground, most likely asleep and passed out from the harsh elixir. Luckily for me this doesn't effect demons as much as Grim reapers, this means I was half awake the entire time.

Though acting asleep I was able to detect the sounds of people coming closer. As was that smell, the human that was worthy of my time. MY time, now that's rare.

"Hehehe. We got them!" A voice chuckled from ten feet away. This person sounded old and did not fit the scent of the soul I was looking for, this was another Grim reaper. How I hated them.

"Good, at least the chief will be happy, yes he will," a females voice rang out, it was slightly strange and had a rather odd after tone. Then I was able to detect another soul as it came closer, that was when I decided to open my eyes.  
A woman with pinky-red hair and brown eyes stood next to a man with long silver hair, his bangs were covering his face and he had a long black cloak on him-

"My father is never happy," a new voice rang out. It sent shivers up and down my spine. This voice was young and youthful, it had remorse, pain and anger in it. It was delightful.  
The two people stepped to the side showing me a young boy, he was around the age of fifteen with pale porcelain skin. His left eye was a bright ocean blue with a small spark in them and his hair was a dark navy blue. He was absolutely a vision.

On his cheeks were two red marks, these were made by paints, then his right eye was covered by a cloth that wrapped around his head. A paw print was over his cloth were his eye was.

I think it is the best time to explain one thing: don't like women, I like men. I think it was the reason because I'm always out on the trail and don't have female companionship much. But, I prefer the company of men. And right now I wouldn't mind this boy's company for sure.

"He's never been happy since mother died..." the boy looked down and made a weird motion with his hand, and a moment later the other two copied him. I'm guessing this boy was the leader, or as I heard, the chief's son.

"Let's get these cretins outta here- I don't think the chief wants them here, no I don't," the woman spoke again coming towards the group. The other two advanced and I silently watched. Immobile and unable to move. They took our horses and our money, then they took some more supplies before they scurried off.

Leaving one horse, a bottle of water and a sack of gold coins. At least they didn't take everything. But that boy, there's something about him that I can't get my head around. Why was his soul so... Perfect?


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's POV-  
"-and that's what happened" I finished taking a large swig of whiskey. The amber liquid leaving a fire I'm my throat, how I loved alcohol, it was one of the human things I did drink. Whoever invented whiskey, well I tip my hat to them.   
I was telling Baldroy and Ronald what had happened out there. Leaving out the part of the boy I was severely attracted to. These two didn't know that I was gay, they thought I had sex often. That is not true however. I just take the whores upstairs and then usually just play a game of card with them, or allow them to have a bath while I steal, it sounds odd but the whores don't mind. I think they enjoy it because they get to have two hours off to have some alone time.  
After the posse had woken up we had trekked to a small town that was nearby and decided on getting a few drinks. The water didn't last my men all of the way. But we still had that pouch of coins, it had five dollars in it so we were able to get by. And besides, we can just steal the loot that we need.  
William was sitting in the corner of the bar with a woman on his lap. I think that if the whores see him they enjoy the challenge, the chase. William is so- stoic. He never really shows emotions, never cracking a smile or putting emotion into his voice, then his eyes are always shadowed by that Stetson that he wears constantly. I wear a Stetson too, but not all of the time. Whereas William does, I thought he would take a break by now, but no.  
Then a busty waitress came to the table and sat on Ronald's lap, pressing her large breasts into his chest and whispered something into his ear. All the while rubbing her breasts seductively over his chest. Then proceeded to start rubbing her hand up and down his arms. I felt sorry for him, but then again. I don't like women. Whereas Ronald is a total ladies man, he is always sleeping around and getting into trouble, I don't think there really is a time when he's not in trouble. I have a theory that that's why he joined with William, I offer protection to my men. Just like earlier with that bottle of water, I gave it to my men.  
They knew I didn't need it. Ronald and William already know I'm a demon, and so does Baldroy. I only tell those who NEED to know.  
"He always gets the women" Baldroy complained as he banged his last shot on the table, his cigarette was hanging from his lip as he smoked. Then he spluttered for a second before eyeing up the woman across the bar. She had long brown hair and large doe eyes, beside her stood a girl with two bright blonde pigtails sticking out of her head. They looked out of place in a bar like this; the girl was dressed in a tight dress that showed off her slim hips, a parasol was to her side and all of her clothes were a pale pink. Not a smudge of dirt,she was rather rich then. And definitely did not belong here most likely the daughter of a dress maker or a shoe maker. But from the beautiful locket that is around her neck, I would have to go and say that she is actually the Daughter of a governor. That is the only explanation I can actually think of.  
But Baldroy was looking at the woman who seemed to be her maid or her mother, her dress was slightly elegant. It had a light green tint to it with a ivy pattern crawling up the sides, and then the bodice is tight and shows off her cleavage perfectly. She had long white gloves on too. they were both looking around frantically for something, or someone. 

"We need to find someone. I can't NOT have a safe passing through the clearing without company. I don't want to get into another ambush by those Indians" the girl whined before looking around again. How childish, pathetic and weak humans. Wait-  
My ears perked at the sound of Indians, that boy. I do believe he was a Indian, plus he was on a ambush with the others. Maybe if I 'escort' the girl then I might be able to infiltrate the Indians, then get my money back, and then that boy. I would love to have some time alone with that boy, and I wouldn't mind getting shot a few times just to get to him.  
Quickly a plan formed in my head and I quickly leaned over to Baldroy, whispering the plan to him but I changed it a little. I said we were going to kidnap the son and then maybe we can have power over the chief, though in real life, I was already stronger than that chief and I just wanted the boy and his soul.  
Baldroy nodded and then called the girls over. Reluctantly they did, looking around them as they both felt out of place. They even looked out of place.  
Leaning forward I tipped my Stetson as gave a sadistic yet friendly smile.  
"I believe I can help you"...


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's POV-

Within a space of two hours me and the boys were actually escorting a carriage filled with lavish gowns and money galore, I wasn't wrong in presuming that she was rich. I was rather astounded to discover that she had more then one hundred dollars, they were surely rich.  
Looking to William, he was sitting atop the carriage with Ronald next to him. On the right side of the carriage was Baldroy and on the left side was me. We had already went through all of the procedures in what to do, all thanks to Baldroy.   
Half a hour into the journey the carriage suddenly stopped and the eldest lady stepped out, Paula I believe that was her name.  
She quickly helped the other lady out, rather hastily and then proceeded to drag her off to a bush. Then the sound of retching filled the air and as did the smell. Well,well it seems that the little lady has carriage sickness. Maybe all that perfume finally got to her.

"Is she alright?" Bard asked as he went closer to Paula, breaking the little connection all four of us had. This was most likely the worse time, we were on Indian territory right now, though I wasn't sure if it was the right territory.  
After a few more minutes we were back on the dust trail. My horse was getting rather restless and was always trying to pull back from the carriage. What was wrong with the carriage?

Then my own question was answered, the top of the carriage broke as suddenly a man with long red hair jumped out. On closer inspection he had sharp shark like teeth with bright green eyes. Great. Another grim reaper, Just what I wanted.  
How many are there?

We didn't have long to react as he went straight for the money, grabbing it quickly and then chucking it into his pockets. Then ever so slowly grabbed the little lady, she was struggling in his grasp. Me and the men went straight into action, I jumped off of my horse with the gun at my hip.  
Ronald pulled out a modified looking pistol and aimed it at the reapers head. And then William, the old stick just sat there and pulled out a book. He wanted to read that much?

"Put the girl down" Baldroy's voice was stern, scary. But unfortunately the red headed man was not alone, another man appeared. Snakes were wrapped around his body. Slithering all over. Not as bad as dogs at least.

"We have to get her back to the mansion- says Emily" the man hissed to the red headed man. Mansion?  
I was rather amazed as they both took off back in the direction that we came. They were returning her home? I didn't get it. Why would they do that? I find it rather hard to piece together.

I didn't have enough time to figure it out as some more arrows rained down upon us, not again. But it was then that I figured they were aimed towards the town we were about to enter. They made a wall stopping anyone from entering. They were two way spiked arrows. What was going on here?

"Do not enter there" came a powerful voice behind us. We all turned to it, there stood the same man that had ambushed us earlier. His grey bangs were however not covering his face anymore. He looked rather scary and powerful like that...

...then somehow we all found ourselves being taken to a closed off camp. Everyone was here even Paula. She was being taken against her will though, whereas me and the boys were not. I was eager and rather enthusiastic to see these people. However If I tried to find them again, it would be impossible. I was blindfolded and I know that it is rather far away, but it leads me to believe that there is a rather a lot of supernaturals living nearby.

Finally we stopped at the opening of a tent, after walking through two rows of the to. And past a fire we arrived at the largest one most likely it had the chief in it.

"Only one will enter" spoke the man again, I was the one who entered, anxious to see who was the chief.  
As the tent flap closed the smell of smoke was thick in the air, and as was the smell of blood. My attention quickly snapped to the middle of the room where a man lay dead. Surrounded by his own blood and a dagger in his chest. A boy was breathing hard next to him, one tear fell down his porcelain cheek and landed in the blood.   
Then I realised this was the boy that I had been fantasising over, he looked even better than I remembered. He was now bare chested with nothing but a few cuts down it. Then there was a weird trouser skirt thing that he was wearing on his legs.  
Taking a step forward he finally noticed me and snapped his head up. A deadly glare was directed towards me...  
"Who are you?"...


	4. 4

.Chapter 4:

Sebastian's POV-

I raised my hands in surrender and walked closer to the dead chief, he was too far gone now, there was nothing that I could do to save him. But I don't think the boy wants him to be saved.  
"I'm Sebastian, the silver haired man captured us for some reason" I state being careful as not to anger him, especially as this is our first proper meeting. And now I finally get to talk to him properly.   
The boy looked confused for a second before understanding dawned on him,then he nodded accepting my answer.  
"Right okay. But why are you in here?" He reiterates gesturing all around the large tent. It was my turn to understand now, I really didn't want to anger his as I saw him as a prospective meal, and lover.

"This is where the crazy man bought me and told me to come in and see the chief" once that was out of my mouth the boys face darkened. He had a murderous look on his face as he swiftly turned around and kicked the corpse in the chest. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied with his work and was no longer kicking. Though he still had his back to me, breathing heavily and with tightly clenched fists.

"You bastard, getting us abandoned and then going on a rampage, all I wanted was to see you smile and be happy. And yet here we are, you the cold bastard who begged me to kill you. How could you?" The boy choked then pulled out another dagger from his belt and slashed it across his fathers body again.   
He truly was a pure soul, but it makes me wonder. He speaks marvellous English. I would mistake him for a noble if he wasn't dressed like he is now.

"Why are you still here?" The boys cold voice rang out as he looked up from his work, a stoic expression on his face.

"Well, me and the boys were guiding a young woman to the next town via carriage. And then when we got closer to the town and right next to your land, some of your people kidnapped the young girl and took her back the way she came. I was just wondering why?" I let it all out, it does make me wonder why these humans stopped the girl from going to the other town. What is so wrong with it? And why the girl and not us?

The boy nodded and jumped up to his feet. Walking over to me with a scroll that was in his hand. Once he was close enough he handed the scroll over and then proceeded to explain what it was-

"That girl belonged to the title Midford, one of the post prestigious family names in the entire west. That and Phantomhive, unfortunately there is a rare day that you will meet a Phantomhive. Anyway, Lord Midford is Elizabeth's father and had paid the price of keeping her safe. He had a meeting with my father and arranged safety for his daughter. At all times she is watched and loved, Paula is one of my fathers best shooters and she looks after little miss Midford. The town you were taking Elizabeth to is very rough and isn't nice at all, it's run by a sadistic man and a very gruesome governor. So we keep the Midfords safe." He concluded and gestured for me to leave. I didn't want to however, why would I want to?

This boy us becoming more and more intriguing as time goes on. He knows everything from his history to the area, that much is obvious.  
He has known happiness and yet, he lives in pain. His life has been rough and etched away at his luscious soul. He is perfect.

But throughout the story I felt he wasn't giving me the full truth. I have heard about the Phantomhive family, all I really do remember is that the head did something and was driven out of the town, left the mother and took the son. Phantom hives are rare and worth a lot of money.

"Please leave, you came for what you needed." He excused me turning back to the corpse.  
I was stunned, that really is possible, these Indians protecting us. I can't really see them making any sort of deal with anyone, well. The man in the pile of his own blood does. 

With that last look I left the tent and walked straight past my men, then straight towards the man with grey hair. He was looking at the tent in longing. His eyes were still on show which allowed me to see and feel every emotion he was. 

"So your still alive, very interesting- hehehe" he chuckled before everything around me went black...


	5. Chapter 5

:Sebastian's POV-

My head was hurting like crazy, it felt like I had a hangover from drinking too much. My mouth was dry and I had no end in sight as to when this torture was going to let up. It seems that way that the Indians allow you to leave, is by knocking everyone out. Fun- notice the sarcasm. That boy, I still didn't learn his name. I could tell that he was going to be chief now, and I didn't know how much more of him I would see. Preferably a lot more, but right now that just wasn't happening.

"Boss, what are we going to do?" Ronald asked as I told him why the Midford girl had been kidnapped. Even he seemed quite surprised, and surprising him was rare. I still couldn't get that boys look out of my head. He looked so, mature and grown. It was as if nothing could phase him, he was so stoic, it was so arousing. The more I find out about this boy, the more I find myself attracted to him. This is rather odd and a definite new feeling.

"Sebastian, don't you wonder why we're not allowed in that town" Baldroy asks slamming his shot glass on the table, almost breaking it in the process. He was always breaking things. Pursing my lips, wracking my brain all about what I'm to do. I could get my men to do something, maybe we could enter the town and find out, but this is interesting. All of the Indians going against there usual morals just to protect one family, that is unheard of. 

But then again, just thinking go the boy; That sea blue eye, and his pale and creamy skin. Then there's his petite body, he would definitely fit- No not now Sebastian! He didn't seem like a savage, or in fact like he could hurt anything. He seemed... Noble. Well bought up. Uhh, this truly is a mystery. He's a mystery.

"Maybe a investigation is a good idea" I state standing up abruptly, and incidentally making Baldroy fall off of the stool he was sitting on. 

Chuckling to myself we rounded up the boys and set out... ...it took longer than expected. But we were standing outside of the walls, I was kinda worried once I started to sense a demon, not only a demon, but demons. What would demons have to do in this small town. The town with the weak and pathetic humans. However I don't think the demons would really think of eating a soul or making a contract in this town, if this was they're territory however, then the reapers would be able to tell.

"Is this marked territory?" Ronald muttered patting the side of his horse; Jett. The horse in return lifted it's head and then proceeded to advance forward.

"No, this territory is not marked" Williams dull voice rang out, we all turned to him as he knocked on the gates. Not even bothering to try and be discreet. Stupid reaper. But then again his approach will not be as suspicious. Maybe he isn't stupid. The heavy door opened and a young boy poked hi head out, he had strawberry blonde hair with a few red clips in it. Then he had ocean green eyes with a childish face. Beside him was a slightly taller girl, she looked a awful lot like the boy. Except she had a bit of brown in her hair and slightly darker green eyes.

"Good day, I am Williams T Spears grim reaper. I am here to look around" William gave the information willingly. Next to me Baldroy put his hand to his face and smacked his forehead. Then proceeded to follow in after William as he was let straight in. If people are welcome here, then why are the Indians protecting some people? The girl was walking behind us whilst the boy was in front.

"I'm finnian, or Finny. The girl behind you is my sister; Bekka" introduced leading us over to a statue of a old man. He was holding a cup of tea and sitting on a cushion.

"Who is he?" Ronald asks pointing to the statue. We all agree and finnian goes on to explain that it is the governor of the town called Tanoka. Then Bekka buts in to, explaining how that the mayor mainly takes charge. 

"And who's the mayor" Ronald asks again. 

"His name is Claude Faustus


	6. Chapter 6

Ciels POV-

That bastard!

The damn undertaker had done what I asked. He had gotten rid of those damn cretins, I knew who they were. They were the group that had been terrifying everyone across the country.

How dare they assume that I would just give out the information that they want. I could tell that the man; Sebastian I think his name was. I think that he could tell that I really didn't suit being a 'savage' as most use. Here's the deal, I'm not. In reality I actually am a noble.

I am NOT a savage, I am a Phantomhive- Ciel Phantomhive.The last living Phantomhive.

I'm actually rather glad that Sebastian didn't figure that out. I thought he would've by the way I let my guard down and explained the story in my earl tone. I couldn't even sound American, for I am British. I killed my father. The swine.

Ever since he got us kicked out of England he decided he wanted to do something else. What is there to do? Then he decided he wanted to see my birth mother, it turns out that 'Mary Phantomhive' was not my birth mother, she was actually my fathers betrothed. And that I had my actual birth mother here. And the worse part! My mother is in the town that I have to keep out of! She's remarried, and you'll never guess who to.

A man called Claude Faustus, so the mayor (that is a demon) is my step dad.

Sighing heavily I walk out of the shadows. The little girl I'm sworn to protect is standing at the mirror, looking at her reflection. Little miss Elizabeth. Over the years I've been protecting her she has fallen in love with me. I don't know what started it. She just one day got an infatuation with me and wanted to marry me. Maybe she found out I'm a Phantomhive. But then again that's unlikely. Maybe-

"Ciel!~" she squealed seeing me behind her, protecting her. I didn't really come to protect her, I came to check up on her. It's a big difference, she did try to go to that town that she had been forbidden to enter. I really need to get out of this deal. I really do, recently before I killed my father I had heard him discussing an arranged marriage with her; Just for money! That greedy old bastard.

I really did use to admire my father. He was a great and respected man, was the socialite of every ball and soirée, but then when something tragic happened and the queen found out, we got kicked out. Oh, how I miss London.

"Good day Elizabeth" I greeted in the most respectable voice I could muster, trying not to show my distaste for the girl obsessed with cute things and pink. Straight away the girl started to squeal and jump around, going on about how I looked cute but not my outfit.

I didn't blame her, but I didn't want to wear anything cute. I was wearing a leather strap around my torso that connected to a pair of trousers with tassels. I had a feather in my hair and a white cloth around my head covering up my right eyes. Then I had no shoes on with a dagger in my belt and a bow and arrow my midsection, a small horn was attached to my necklace that also contained a small picture of my real birth mother.

"My deepest apologies my lady. Though I regret to inform you that I shall not be getting dressed. This is after all my clothing otherwise I would not be known to belong to my tribe. I am, the leader." I answer bowing slightly and then stepped back into the shadows, disappearing from Elizabeth's sight. Before she couldn't see me at all I passed on the message I came to give.

"I also suggest that you stop trying to leave this town, I will always know." And with that I disappeared...

...I appeared outside of the town that was forbidden. I always came here because it was like I was close to my mother, I didn't know her at all,though I wished I did. From the picture I knew she was beautiful. But I will never be worthy of her. I'm not worthy of anyone. I'm broken, gone.

Unwanted.

I always will be, especially after what SHE did...


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian's POV-

He's here. I would recognise the desperation in that soul anywhere, the feeling of being lonely and the aching need to feel superior. Oh how it makes my mouth water just thinking about getting my hands on him. Quickly, I blended in with the shadows and melted into the background.

My body became nothing and I was able to appear right behind the small and petite boy. He was even more beautiful than I remember. He looks even more attractive bathed in the moonlight; his alabaster skin is illuminated with his navy tinged raven hair shining.

Then that one uncovered eye is shining like the most beautiful star. I truly do want this boy, I would do almost anything to take a taste of him and his soul.

 "Why are you here?" I whisper huskily, right close to his ear. His reaction was immediate, he jumped into my arms unintentionally. Now I was holding him close to my chest. The smell of his soul was calling out to me and almost crippling me, he smelt delicious. Just centimetres away from his milky skin, it's a big tease.

"I do not need to explain my actions," he retorted trying to sound dominant and tough, the act wasn't really affecting me, if anything, it was turning me on to great lengths. Though I can't let him know that that's what's going on.

Chuckling quietly, I nuzzled my head into the side of his neck, taking in his scent and trying to remember the rare smell that he gave off, though I was also admiring the soft skin that preserved his soul more than anything.

 "You never told me your name," I changed the subject quickly, not really caring about why he was here. I was happy that he was here, I was just about to get Into a fight with the demon known as Claude. How I despised him- but then my beautiful angel showed up-

"Ciel, my name is Ciel." The boy growled, trying to pull away from me, though he was failing miserably. He was rather weak, but then again right now he hasn't got the rest of his tribe to come and save him, he's clearly not a supernatural.

That's when something struck me, 'what is his last name?' He hasn't told me. Pulling Ciel a little closer, I asked his last name. His reaction was surprising I must say. He went rigid and stopped moving altogether. His pupils narrowed and his heart rate elevated. Interesting, what is this attractive boy hiding?

After a moment he regained his senses and looked at me with a hate filled eyes, narrowed into slits.

"What is it to you?" He demanded trying more aggressively to push me away. This time I allowed him to leave my arms, stumbling back he almost fell down until I steadied him quickly. As soon as he looked up he gasped my eyes were probably glowing their demonic colour.

 "You're a demon." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He was trying to distract me about his last name, well it wasn't going to work - I know that he must have a last name -almost everyone does and he looks to proud and well taught NOT to have one. Chuckling to myself, I grabbed hold of his slim wrists and pulled him into my body, my other free arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer. T

 I liked the position we were in right now. I might remember it for future reference. Working like a charm, Ciel was once again struggling to get out of my arms, not like I would allow him to.

"L-let me go!" He huffed pulling his wrist with a great force, it only made me pull the flailing boy even closer than he already was. The tips of our noses were touching as I chuckled and tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

 "Not until I get to hear your last name, if not, then I'm afraid that I will just have to keep you here." I purr into his ear causing a tingle to go up his spine as he visibly shuddered in my grasp.

This pleased me, he was affected by me.

Very interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian's POV-

I don't know if the boy was gay or bi, it is so very confusing. But what else did I expect?

I've only met the boy three times and this is the second time I really am talking to him. But the way that he is struggling in my arms is bringing the sadist out in me.

Perhaps I could get his last name out of him through pain? But then that could stain his beautiful skin with red tear marks, the sadist may enjoy that, but there is something in me that makes me think that I would just comfort him in the end. I don't know what it is, it might be his beautiful blue endless eyes or those delicious pink whisper lips, but I just can't think about hurting him. Much.

But then again he is still struggling in my arms, still flailing about. He looks like he is about to die. If that is the case I will just have to give him the kiss of life. In this era if your gay it's best to hide it from the world, this is what everyone believes.

I personally think that it would be best If we all just let it out and tell people. But no, being different is shunned and you become an outcast. Typical.

"Let- let me go, now!" His voice is firmer this time around, a certain authority to it that makes me want to actually let the beauty go. As if, he's to sweet and pure to even be put down. I have my goal and I shall achieve it.

Ciel shall be my contractor and my lover, whichever he prefers first I have no objection to, which way he chooses this to happen is fine.

In one brief moment I couldn't help it. His lips looked the most inviting and I lightly pressed my lips to his. A small chaste kiss, it made Ciel stop struggling as soon as I had pressed harder. The kiss that he was not responding to, it would help if he did though. It was only when I lightly nibbled the boys bottom lip did he give a reaction.

It was something that I was not expecting. The boy moaned lowly, opening his mouth slightly so I could snake my tongue into his small mouth. My demon fang caught the corner of his lip and drew a bead of blood to the top. In blood, there is the essence of the soul. So the moment that the blood hit my taste buds, my senses heightened and my mind went black. For the briefest of moments I couldn't help but let my instincts take over. The boys tongue entered my mouth then, hesitantly and sweetly. It was cute and made me know that Ciel was one of the most innocent little things. My tongue happily stroked and explored his mouth back. We stood in that opening for a few moments, the cold of the night heavy and weighing down on the boys shoulders. It wasn't effecting me, but then again it shouldn't.

However the boy stopped kissing me as a whimper escaped him. We broke apart, his eye was wide and he was panting heavily. A line of saliva was down the side of his chin and his lips had taken a red tinge thanks to the blood. Then Ciel did something that amazed me further. A cruel mocking smile overtook his features. His eye was shining bright and I was also able to see a little glow through the fabric covering it's twin. What the?-

"Thanks for letting me go~" Ciel purred. His lips curling back down again. Well then. The boy must not like. Being touched. Then again he stood on his tip toes and teasingly nipped at my lower lip. What has gotten into him?

He was so afraid not five minutes ago. Once I opened my eyes again the boy was gone.

The only thing letting me know he was there was the tent in my trousers and the taste of blood upon my lips.

Ciel. You will be mine..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lime---

Sebastian's POV-

What. Was. That?

My mind was in a deep lusty haze. Clouded and dizzy from those innocent yet very experienced kisses.

I felt like I was on top of the world whilst kissing that young Indian. He had a divine taste and that soul, his soul was perfect. It had been thrown into the deepest pits of the abyss and shrouded in darkness, and yet. The soul was innocent, as pure as the day he was born. Whoever had bought that child up he must have been innocently naive or he had just brushed all pain away. But then again, even the most purest of children had had the smallest taint of red on their soul.

I just don't get it. Shaking my head I looked Down at my ever present problem. This was going to not go sown without help.

Taking a quick look around I stuck my hand down my pants and gripped my throbbing cock. I low hiss escaped my mouth at the brief and light touch. Then I started to pump my hand up and down, grunts escaping my lips as I imagined Ciel in front of me. On his knees with his adorable eyes looking at my cock as it would spring from its confines.

A deep moan escaped me as pre cum beaded at the tip of my slit. Using my hand I used it as a lubricant and pumped harder, faster. Imagining how it would feel to have that hot little mouth teasing and licking all the ten inches of my cock. It wouldn't even fit the whole way in of my mouth. As I grew closer to the edge my hips unintentionally started to buck and my thrusts grew a little sloppy. With a strangled groan cum squirted out and onto the sand. The boneless and weightless feeling leaving me breathless for a few minutes.

shaking myself off I started back to the hotel my posse were staying at, I already know what they are going to be doing. I need a plan to capture Ciel and to make him mine. But I don't see how I will be able to. I don't know his last name, I don't know what his father was called as the boy had murdered him. Hell.

I don't even know the entire story. Even if I did, he has grim reapers on his side, plus something is telling me that the freaky grim reaper in grey is not a weakling. With a deep sigh I entered the bedroom that was assigned to me-

Then stopped in my tracks.

A woman stood before me. She was sitting on the bed with a concerned and almost adoring expressions on her face. She was looking at a locket with pictures in it. Her eye were a deep sapphire and her hair was a caramel blond that fell in thick waves down her back. Her ski. Was creamy and smooth with a tint of blue here and there. She was also wearing a dress that reached mid thigh with a garter and a feather on her top hat that sat in the middle of her head. Red lipstick adorned her lips and mascara was running down her cheeks. Clearing my throat she stopped and looked up at me.

As soon as she laid eyes on me she stood up and walked over to me. A pleading look in her eyes and her lips trembling.

"Are you Sebastian Michaelis?" She asks clasping her hands together in a prayer motion. With a nod of confirmation she smiles lightly and nods, then looks up into my eyes. She was now looking rather excited about something.

"Was that boy you were kissing down there a Indian?" She asked another question. Which again I answer with a nod of my head. This time she breaks down in happy tears, small chuckles escaping her lips as she smiles at me.

"I've found him, I've found him-" she continues to repeat. Which leads me to sake who she is to MY Ciel. Maybe I might be able to use her and attract the boys attention, I might be able to get a contract out if the little chief. I can just imagine it now, he would be lying on a bed. The smell of incense in the air and a seductive yet submissive look in his eye. As he whispered out my name in a breathy whisper 'Sebastian'-

Unfortunately I was bought back from my daydream. But it was okay. The woman was standing closer to me now. A look of wonder on her face as if she was deciding something. She was searching through my eyes and eventually must have found what she was looking for. She nodded and took a few spaces back, sitting on the bed again. Looking at me with a little bit of pride and smugness. She spoke to me I a proper English voice~

"I'm Rachel Phantomhive. and the Mother to Ciel Phantomhive".....


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Sebastian's POV:

Flashback:

'Years ago I was a daughter to a viscount in England. My father was very protective over me and always turned Down possible suitors. One day I was at a soirée for the viscount Druitt. And that was the night I met him, I met Vincent.

He was ravishing, he looked like a blacked winged angel sent down from heaven for me. He must have seen the same, because not long after that day we had been secretly seeing each other. And it wasn't long after that that I found out I was pregnant with his child. My father kicked me out of his family and I had fled to the Phantomhive household. That was where I had given birth to Ciel, then I had found out that Vincent was engaged. Betrothed to a first class whore. That was when I decided enough was enough.

My real last name is Faustus and I escaped here, getting engaged to the mayor of this town. But he makes me seem as if I am his first class slut. So I still go by my old fake last name, and all I know is that my Ciel had came here with his father.

Claude seemed obsessed with my son, and Vincent became obsessed with seeing me. However from all I know is that Ciel had changed all because Mary. I wish I knew what that harlot had down to my son. And someday I hopefully will. But for now I shall watch him from afar.'

Present time: A Phantomhive, his mother.

My little Ciel was a Phantomhive., it sure would explain a whole lot as to why he did certain things and how he acted, or how he even talked. Each syllable was pronounced perfectly and the execution in which he spoke was magnificent. Plus then there was the way he walked or even held himself-

How did I not see it before. My little earl, maybe if I call him that next time we meet I might be able to get a rise out of him. To get him all riled up just like a kitten, and I know that the kitten has claws. Mighty ones at that. Just thinking about it now is making me want to track down the little Phantomhive, but alas I have a feeling I will not be seeing him for a while. But the thought it which-

"Boss?" -finding him would come-

"Boss?" -to what I would do.-

"Boss!" A voice shouted shocking me, taking me out of my internal muse. Baldroy was standing in front of me, the girl who I remember to be called Bekka is by his side. Shaking my head of my dissipating thoughts I turned my full and soul attention (not) to the couple in front of me. Baldroy was giving me a suspicious glance.

"What has yer smiling so widely about boss?" Baldroy prods, squinting his eyes in concentration. I didn't realise I was smiling so widely, I guess I am in a good mood after all. I didn't know it would be possible to make me so happy to find out that Ciel may be in my grasp once again soon, but much much longer this time.

That small fleeting moment between us before was not enough, and I. I was hungry for so much more. I wanted or explore him, devour him. Consume him, he will be all mine.

"Nothing much Bard. What had you and this lovely lady here?" I question taking the suspicion off of me and onto Bard. In return he scratches the back of his neck nervously and pulls Bekka closer. Asking me if they can go out. Baldroy knows to always ask my consent as he knows that I will remember to keep tabs on him. After they were gone, I was devoted to something else, or someone else.

I needed to find Ciel Phantomhive...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Ciel's POV-

-2 day's later-

I knew he was looking for me. I knew that he was trying to reach me so he could get me into a 'Contract.' I wasn't stupid, I knew that he wanted me for his personal gain. However, I did not know that he was after my body in sexual gain. Or to be his 'lover' as he must think so. I'm not going to lie. I think he is one of the most gorgeous men in the country, the world if you will.

Black silky raven hair. A pale complexion that was completely flawless, and then there was his eyes. A deep and seductive Crimson red.

Though I know why he is so attractive. It's the mask, the facade that he hides behind. He will coax his prey into his den, to the darkness. Make the prey feel sexy, beautiful and euphoric for one night, and then.

He will strike.

Leaving nothing left but the empty shell of a human. That's if they can even be called a human anymore. Ever since that night I knew. I knew it was dangerous to be fraternising with a demon such as him.

The rare beauty that we ever see in this world. Oh, how I wanted to reach out and touch him. Be with him. I wish I could. I wish I could allow myself to step out of the shadows, I wish I was able to feel the emotions that someone like Elizabeth feels. However, I do not.

But to a certain extent I would like Elizabeth's emotions. She is so over dramatic. Always trying to convince me that we should be together, or shouting in my face as I fight off the urge to finish her off. She can be so obnoxious and ignorant. -

"Ciel, are you even listening to me?" Lizzie exclaimed into my ear. This made me recoil back faster than touching a flame, the. Withdrew my knife that was sheathed into the side of my left hip. Then brought my arm up and place the knife right under her jugular. This was all in a matter of seconds.

It certainly shut the loud brat up. I was staying over Elizabeth's house for a week as her father had went on a business meeting with the president, about a train or something? I didn't know. However I knew that Sebastian was tracking me thanks to the watchful eyes of the undertaker.

Elizabeth gulped and her lip trembled as she took in my hardened expression. People say that I could look like death itself If I wasn't so small or cute. But some people say it makes me look even more genuine and surprising to be death 'fun sized' as Meyrin puts it.

"Are you going to kill me Ciel? I didn't mean to scare you." Elizabeth whimpered. Slumping to the floor as I withdrew the knife. Letting out a deep breath I ordered her to leave the room, and she did so to. Without a second glance in her direction I faced the queen sized bed. I wasn't use to sleeping in beds, well not beds as luxurious as this one looks. A gorgeous mahogany with four posters. Curtains hanging from the sides and blue satin covers. They do look comfortable-

However my body nor mind have allowed me to get comfortable. Not since the other night. I allowed the demon to kiss me, I even kissed him back!

You can imagine my mind is all over the place. All I am really allowed to think about is that beautiful demon and his cocky smirk. I know that by now he would have found out that I am a Phantomhive, it isn't hard to figure out of you are in the same place as Claude and my mother. Maybe even that blonde twat told him.

But that damn blonde does only come out when necessary. Hopefully that spider bastard shall not set him free, I'm fed up of dealing with him. He was doing all of the grovelling that came with trying to make me enter Claude's arms.

He's even using the name of my mother and the heir of the phantomhives on me, so i threatened him back with that. Tit for tat my deceased father would say. I'm just waiting for the day that Claude will use his 'brute' force that I will have to give into.

Sighing I looked into the mirror and then to the bandage covering up my eye. Oh how I hated wearing it. Slowly, I reached up and gently untied the fabric, unwrapping the pale and dirty fabric from my eye. Once the cloth was fully removed I was left bare. My eye slowly fluttered open, it revealed the twin to my sapphire. The violet eyes to my sapphire eye.

I was born with two different coloured eyes. My father called all of the best physicians in the whole of England to sort out my 'unholy' eye, but they could do nothing. So everyone just said 'cover it up.' And I have, for 16 years I have covered up the sight that would make most cower in fear and call it unholy. But then there are others who would say-

"Oh my, what a beautiful eye you have."

-Sebastian

...he's found me....


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ciel's POV-

...he's found me....

Sebastian was standing behind me, his face was behind me in the mirror. His face was showing the emotion of awe and an emotion I was never use to reading.

I am rather surprised that he was a blue to find me in a matter of two days. But then again, he is a demon. A spawn of satan. So why am I so interested in him. Is it his eyes? His body? Or is it even his voice? I can't stop these feelings, and I certainly can't stop thinking about him.

However, I can try. I will try. And I will succeed.

"A beautiful and deep violet. I knew there must be some reason as to why you covered it. However, I could not have imagines that it was covered because the eye was a different colour, and to add to the little surprise, it glows." Sebastian mused, slowly stalking towards me. It was as if I was his prey, and he was the predator.

I certainly felt like a piece of meat right now, however I know I'm not. I refuse to give into carnal desires and allow myself a passionate night with the sexy- the demon!

"Shut up! You know nothing you demon" I snarl back defensively. There is no way in the deepest darkest pits of hell- most likely where Sebastian comes from- that I will give in. He gives a mocking smirk and puts his finger to his chin, the universal sign for thinking. Then feigns a questioning expression. After a moment he looks me in the eyes, right through the mirror, then he smiles seductively.

before I knew it I was embrace from behind, put into a awkward position with Sebastian's cold lips brushing right against the love of my ear. As he breathed his cool breath travelled over to my neck and down my spine. This made me shudder, and involuntary aroused shiver.

"But if someone to know that you were a Phantomhive, or if they were to know that you are the heir to the estate., or how about if I know and have personally met your mother. Then would I know something about your life?" He asked in a mocking tone, his eyes held a seductive look that had my defences crumbling, but the problem was that I was proud, and I would not allow myself to give into the carnal desires I so want.

My breathing hitched and I slowly turned in his grip. My blues meeting his blood red. Then repaid the price, leaning up and whispering in his ear back.

"Then I am yours"....

\---I'm so sorry that it is short, but I needed to show the inside of the boys brain----


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Sebastian's POV-

He turned. His blue sapphires meeting my wine reds.then he reap aid with what I did, leaning forward and listening in my ear-

"Then I am yours." My eyes widened. And then for the first time in years I was shocked, the boy most definitely had something up his sleeve. However, looking into his deep shining and yet lust filled eyes I could not help that feel that this was different.

Within moments I had his small and lithe body under mine on the silken blue sheets. The open window cast the pale light of the moon onto his angelic face. His face as now starting to tint red. Though it was not stopping the way that my eyesight clouded over for the briefest of moments.

This moment was what I had been hoping for for the past week. In not to long my lips fused to his. In a passionate kiss Ciel whimpered and tried to pull away, but I was having none of it and growled lowly. Then pulled back myself making the flustered boy arch up. His chest rubbed against mine and his eyes fluttered open I couldn't help but look to his pale white neck.

It's not interesting enough yet I think. With my idea my lips found themselves to his neck. Nibbling and sucking bringing the blood to the surface, pooling around and seeping through the skin. The taste coated my tongue and fueled my lust.

Ciel was a whimpering and wriggling mess under me. His pupils were dilated and then there was the moment that made me look into his eyes. Those enchanting and captivating eyes, they're what had ensnared me. But the violet eye was glowing slightly, reflecting an emotion that was close to nervousness, insecurity. However it was also reflecting the emotion akin to lust, want and desire.

"Sebastian?" His voice called out. I had to act fast, the desire was fading from his eyes. In one fast emotion I bought the bottom half of my body and grinder against his hard cock. Within a second the desire had risen up in those mismatched eyes and they slipped closed. His eyelashes fluttering with a sensual moan escaping his whisper pink lips.

My hands trailed down to the tie of his sheath, then down to the start of his trousers. Still grinding and gyrating receiving those moans with each brush or thrust. Lowering my head down my lips brushed against his again. Swallowing all of those moans and creating silence. But unfortunately thought that silence someone was walking up the stairs.

Thump

Thump

Thump *creak*

The floorboard outside the door went. The room was silent as the door knob rattled. I was struck where is was. Desire still flooding through my bones, but so was murderous intent. Whoever was the other side of the door was going to die. And soon. He was almost mine...

Claude's POV-

(dun dun dun, surprised?)

"He's here" that was I needed to know. That darling boy, the boy that I believe my obsession became worse. Ciel. He is perfect, he is everything. And he will be mine. The damn wife of mine was arranged. I'm not into her, she's only good for bringing the money. But I have my dolls, and they all have names.

Luka macken

Alois Trancy And now.

Ciel Phantomhive. A blonde, a red head. then...

My special blunette . My wife is at least good for that one reason, she created the object of my desire. Turning my head to the side I watched as Alois head was bobbing up and down as he tried to 'seductively' eat a carrot. It wasn't working.

"Find him Alois. I need him, and you need a friend"....


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 Sebastian's POV-

Thump

Thump

Thump

*creak* The floorboard outside the door went. The room was silent as the door knob rattled. I was struck where is was. Desire still flooding through my bones, but so was murderous intent. Whoever was the other side of the door was going to die.

And soon. He was almost mine...

*knock knock*

 "Hey Ciel? Are you okay?" A really squeaky voice rang throughout the room. The voice grated against my sensitive ears and made me wince.

Under me Ciel cursed and pushed me off of him, it was as if he was coming round after being in a trance, this really pissed me off. After the days of me trying to find the boy and figuring out how to approach him, a little girls interrupts us at the most crucial moment.

Whilst I was still in my own thoughts Ciel had opened the door and let a girl in with two blonde pigtails at either side of her head. She had emerald green eyes and pale skin what was almost as pale as Ciels, though she held nothing to MY Ciel. However I was severely pissed off even more when she was hugging Ciels arm possessively and batting her insanely long eyelashes at him, then jutting out her overly glossed lip.

 "Ciel darling, who is he?" She squeaked standing closer to him. By now I was glaring dagger as the arm that was touching what was mine, Ciel belonged to me and no one else, and if I can't have him, then no one can.

 "Elizabeth-" Ciel started but was cut off by the girl again.

 "It's Lizzie! Why do you always forget to call me by that name. I prefer it to my full name, I have known you for Lord knows how long and you still refuse to call me by my choice name. Plus I love you-"

 *Slap*

The girls head snapped to the side as Ciel slapped her on the cheek. Once she brought her head back around Elizabeth was whimpering with large doe eyes. I myself was shocked at the development.

I will admit I wanted to kill the bitch once I found out that Elizabeth loved Ciel but when he slapped her, it was priceless. If only there was a way that I could watch that over and over again.

"Lizzie. Fine if you want me to call you it. Due to the deal with our father dealings all that long time ago, I have been bound and wrapped around your fingers.

This and your father had helped at certain points, however. I cannot listen to and go threw your selfish and petty jealousy. I find it childish how you state your 'territory' when I am not yours. Plus, Elizabeth. Let me make this as clear as crystal so you will know to stop your advancements. I. Am. Homosexual. I repeat. Homosexual. Definition. I like to have sexual relations with men." By the end my eyes were wide, watching as lust poured off of me in waves as to how much dominance Ciel had just shown over one single girl, it was incredibly arousing. With his dominant nature now I would love to turn that around within just a few seconds.

A submissive chief of a pride. The little earl will be wriggling and writhing, screaming out my name and begging for mercy as I dominate him with my very being.

"But Ciel. I thought you were my saviour, my prince. I thought you loved me. we were to be married. I WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE MY FATHER BELIEVE THAT WE WERE MEANT TO BE, AND NOW. NOW YOU TELL ME THIS. ITS SICKENING AND DISGRACEFUL AND AGAINST GOD. THE ALMIGHTY. THE-"

 "There is no such thing as God Lizzie. There is only hell and earth. And don't deny hell. I've seen it." Ciel answered. Raising his hand and cutting her off mid rant. Then seconds later, he was gone.

And I was left alone with the crying girl, she was not worth my time. I needed to find my prize.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Ciel's POV-

He's after me.

I was so glad once Lizzie entered the room and ruined the moment between us. For a few seconds I wanted to pull the demon down and kiss his petal soft and yet demanding lips. But then again another part wanted me to push the demon off and shout for my followers to get rid of the demon. This entire ordeal is confusing and yet oddly stimulating. It's like a chase of cat and mouse, thank god I am the mouse.

I'm actually allergic to cats. If only Sebastian were a cat, then I would not be able to go within metres of him, it would be so much easier. Sebastian is pretty good at finding and tracking me, I think it might Actually be my scent or my soul. I really cannot decide, but then again it is the demons choice to try and hunt me down, not mine.

I don't see that is so special about myself that makes him want me, I know nothing that would appeal to him on my person. I'm broken, used and unwanted. Who would really want me? I think he is just using me personally.

"Ciel. Do you know the story of the star crossed lovers?" The undertaker asks me as he sits with me to play a game of poker. Looking up I give him the 'Are you kidding me?' Look. In which he chuckles and continues to explain.

"I don't mean like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I mean the one that's the supernatural tell. It goes like this; ere once was a demon prince, he was the most handsome demon in the entire universe. That's what was said anyway.

One day the demons father called him to his chambers and told him about contracts. The demon prince was intrigued and wanted to try out these contracts.

So coming to earth he came across a woman and a man. The man asked for a contract and said that he wanted the demon to help him fulfil his revenge. The demon was greedy so he made a contract with a woman too. The woman de,added that the demon become her lover and he should love her unconditionally for the next two years.

Over this course of time, it was most of the hours in the day that the prince spent with the man and the nights with the woman. The woman though that the demon loved her as she had ordered him too. However it was actually that the demon was slowly falling in love with the man.

One day the woman found out and demanded that she see this man. Once she set eyes on the man she had fallen in love. Though the demon could not allow this, so the moment she was to order the demon to make the man hers, the demon killed her.

Then the demon was called back by his father-without completing his contract- to hell. But what the demon did not know was that the man had also grown to love the demon. And when they met again it was when the killers of the mans family died. And then the demon had to devour the soul of the man.

By now the prince had became king and was married, but he was unhappily married. And the man was still alone but loved the demon with all of his heart. The man told the demon, but the demon was not allowed to answer back, for he had already started to devour the mans soul.

The more soul the demon took the harder it was for him to stop eating it. He desperately wanted to stop and requite his feelings. However he could not stop feasting.

By the time he could stop, the man was dead and the demon had lost his love. Stricken with grief the demon told his wife about the story and asked her to kill him. This was so that he could be with he soul that he loved. And since that day they stayed together forever" the undertaker summed up.

I was sitting there contemplating this over. What is he trying to tell me? I got mixed signals in that story. Is he telling Me to go to the demon? Or is he telling me to stay away? This is so very confusing. When I was about to ask him, I realised that he was missing from his spot where he was sitting only moments ago. Stupid reaper. But thinking about it. I hate sebastian enough to desire him. Want him. What are theses feelings?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Rachel's POV- (Ciels mother)-

My darling Ciel. My child, my baby.

No longer am I able to hold my boy. Once I found out that Vincent was engaged I had fled, I was embarrassed and ashamed that I had his child when he was to marry another. I was so angry that Vincent had kept this all from me.

I loved-love- him. However from what I know he did something back in England, and I do think that this caused him to move here. But he still did not have his title of being a British Noble though I do know that my darling boy got to keep his title. It is only that he need to return to England to obtain the title once again.

But now knowing that there is another one of THEM on his path- besides my husband- I don't think he'll ever be able to return. I fear that he is never to see the true light again.

My baby. My Ciel, what kind of mother am I?

Sebastian's POV-

It's cold. It's stale and its a disappointment. How could I have not known, how could I have not seen? I must be blind, but I don't know how to be as I am a demon, a fellow fiend of hell. It is intuiting about how I didn't know. I would think that Rachel would have told me, but no.

And yet here I am now. Watching Rachel go through this pain, all for the sake of her son. What did she do to deserve this? I'm no good with any type of human emotion, but when I see just what demons can do, sometimes I like to think that I feel something akin to pity. I wish I knew, but I don't.

Right now I'm standing by a pillar as Bard is stuck in a lip lock with Bekka. They are really going at it and getting into the kiss. It really does make me wonder how different I would be if I was straight.

For starters, I wouldn't be interested in Ciel except a prospective meal. I would not be lonely as much as there really aren't many homosexuals. Apparently being homosexual is 'against the law' I really do not know why. Maybe it is something to do with procreation. Then again I am glad that I'm gay.

I know that Ciel is mine and he cannot change that, I know that Ciel will become my contractor soon enough, and he cannot change that. And then I know that Ciel will be my lover soon too.

AND HE CANNOT CHANGE THAT. I was about to disturb Bards moment until a stirring filled my stomach. My spine tingled and my eyes started to glow, someone was calling me, someone wanted to let their soul be eaten, by me. A demon. This had to be a strong soul to achieve me.

And then as I disappeared I detected the presence of my darling boy through the new bond.

Ciels POV- I know what I want. I know what I need. I don't want to live in a life alone, but I don't want to live. There really is no other option than to keep my days numbered, then what other way is there than summoning a Demon. There is only one thing included. Blood, my blood...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Ciels POV-

Drip

Drip

Splat.

The Crimson liquid beaded from my cut and down my hand, following the trail of my fingers. It was like a mini waterfall, the scarlet making my pale skin seem red, each beat of my heart and each movement of my wrist, more came pouring out. I find it amazing at how there is so much blood in our bodies.

You would think that our internal organs, out bones and muscles would fill up us. After a small revelation within my subconscious I knew I wanted to die. I wanted to leave this earth and be with the so called 'god'. But by summoning a demon that can never work.

however, I will be dead. My blood falls into a small groove in the sand that I made, curling around and making a circle and then following the star, turning into a pentagram. Within minutes a is a full pentagram glowing a dim purple. My body is starting to grow weak from the lack of blood. I have the blood and the soul to call him to me.

He has expressed this enough as it is, all the times that we have kissed. Gone farther then what is conventional normally. And this is what makes me afraid, what is his price? With my body weakening and health deteriorating I was lucky not to fall in the pentagram.

But then a dark figure appeared before me. In the middle of the circle was a plumage of raven feathers and in the mass were a pair of glowing pink eyes. The are dropped several degrees and my body could only stay still.

Those eyes were transfixing, keeping me still and chained to the ground. Swallowing hard I forced myself to take a step forward, thus making his eyes glow brighter. Taking the initiative I gave a sad smile and spoke first.

"Hello Sebastian." And then everything went black...

Sebastian's POV-

His inky hair was framing his overly pale face, he wasn't this pale as usual. My Ciel was bleeding heavily from a self made slash across his wrist. He could have called me naturally, but instead he decided to summon me. Me, a demon. I saw a small sad smile cross his features as he shakily steps one foot towards me.

"Hello Sebastian." Which is the last thing he says before falling to the ground, blood pooling out around him. In the next second the blunette was in my arms as I entered the tent he sleeps in. The floor was clean of all blood and a dead body.

In one corner of the tent was a bed made out of animal skins and a small sheet. Beside the bed is a fire that was constantly spitting Sparks and orange flames. In another moment I laid his small figure on the covers. As I started to pull back I noticed his hair falling over his closed eyes.

Slowly my hand swept the defiant hair out of the way. Caressing his pale cheek, then without knowing it Ciel gave a contended sigh and a small smile. Then there is the problem of his slit wrist. Then my attention was solely on the blood, my eyes turned to their glowing demonic state and my hunger rose.

All thoughts of Ciel being mine disappeared and my fangs grew. With each heartbeat my hunger rose a notch higher. But with another sigh from the boy it all disappeared. He sighed and mumbled something that made my heart swell.

'He said my name.' Was my only thought until I remembered that he called Me to make a contract. After this, after he wakes up we need to sort out details about the contract. And then I'm sure he will be surprised. To know the price.

'I said you will be mine Ciel Phantomhive and nothing can change that. Not even you...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Ciels POV-

Everything is hazy and blurry. I don't know where I am, it's a void of darkness and black. There's nothing, no emotion and no feelings.

What is this feeling?

Where am I?

This feeling, what is it? I'm floating, lost and the world is forever dark. Has it been like this forever. Is this life, I can't tell anymore.

Which way is out?

Wait, how did I get here?

My memories are blurry. But the last thing I remember, I was....

Fighting?

No.

"Ciel?"

Who is that?

That voice is so smooth, I recognise it. Where did it come from. It's like it's resonating from all around me, where do I go to get all around? No where.

"Come on, wake up." It's that voice again. I recognise it... Sebastian! I must get out of here, must do something.

I...I...I summoned him to help me, I wanted to die. And then the only way to do that was to see my mother one last time. I.. I've got to save her. Then she will be safe and then I can die. But what about Sebastian?

I know there is something there. Something I have never felt before. What is this feeling? Why am I even thinking about this?

But Sebastian... I..I love... I love the thought of him. I can't love him, the thought of him at my side is like a rush. I really would love to have him kill me. This is the only time that I can really think through these feeling.

That was when the light started to seep through, and it was only then that I realised how much my head was pounding and my mouth dry.

And then there was an angel, I think. No black hair and red eyes, not an angel. It was Sebastian, he's a demon. That is something completely different. Is it though? He is a angel, the angel of darkness. If that is even a thing.

"Se..sebas...Sebastian?" My voice was hoarse and small but It got his attention straight away...

Sebastian's POV-

3 days.

Not one single person of his tribe had figured something out, he must be prone to staying alone then. Each second has been torture but yet filled with the soft breathing of my Ciel.

He looks beautiful like this, sleeping. And peaceful. He has been showing signs of waking. Small movements, his long eyelashes fluttering and then small sighs escaping his throat. At some points he even mumbled names and another point he started to scream.

-flashback- After two days Ciel suddenly starting fidgeting and his little face turning a deep red. Then all of a sudden he was screaming and thrashing around. His voice became shrill and all he kept doing was screaming

'NOOOO!'. Within a moment I was I was next to him and smoothing down his hair, his silky tresses passed through my fingers easily. And he calmed down instantly to my touch... Why did he scream?

-flashback over-

"Ciel?" I asked tenderly as he moved again, it was like he was searching for something. I didn't have much patience left, I needed him to be awake. After a few more calls Ciels eyes cracked open and then closed again, his purple eye started to glow again. It was so beautiful, and I found myself looking at it with awe, his bi coloured eye, it was unusual but suited him.

"Se..sebas...Sebastian?" His voice was hoarse and small but it did take my attention off of his eyes. I would smile and ask how he was, but I'm not going to be so loving. Im going to go for the direct approach, apparently learning about his life was not a good one. And besides, demons aren't Angels.

"Ciel, we need to discuss the contract"....


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Ciels POV-

Discuss the contract? Is that what happens when a demon is summoned?

My terms aren't very hard, I don't really want the demon to go lose and to start doing whatever he pleases, but then again I don't want a demon that will only listen to me at what costs. Sebastian will be like a pet, I prefer him to have his own will-not that I will ever tell him that though- so what would my contract state?

And what would the price be? Looking up at Sebastian he was looking down at me with a hidden expression. His face impassive but his eyes giving away each and every emotion he felt. But my eyes kept straying to his raven hair. I remember how soft it was in my grasp, those lips. They were warm and supple, his skin is fresh and pale. Even more so than mine.

Then there is the thought of me kissing him again- if I make this contract will we be able to touch?- I have not the slightest idea, nor how to go about being a master.

Yet I can't let him know that. Averting my eyes I leaned against a beam that was in the tent and sighed. Being as I am a earl I shall not let on lightly, I shall not let him see my weakness. That's it! I know what to say and I know how to act. It is merely child's play as how to act, and I. Well I am no child.

With great determination I stood , in the process trying not to fall over as the thump in my head grew ten fold.

However I can not and will not give up.drawing all of my nobility back to me I looked Sebastian square in the eye and stared him down, even if he was taller than me and he is a demon.

I shall be the master, and he will bow down to me and call me 'Master' and 'My lord' whichever or both. I do not care.

Sebastian's POV-

I could see the determination in his eyes, and the way in which he stood was regal and proud. He knew what he was doing and looked every bit the earl he was meant to be.

"You will never betray me, and you will never leave my side. You will remain mine Sebastian and you shall make me receive my goal of making the name Phantomhive great on earth. Everyone who hears the name shall shake in fear and crumble. My mother will be taken away from that bastard of a spider Claude and she shall live the rest of her life happy. And only once my last bell tolls will you take my soul, only then will I be reduced to dirt under their heels. And only then will I admit my defeat. I don't care the cost, neither to I care what you do. But you shall forever stay by my side. Do you hear me Sebastian?" His demand, and his power shocks me to the core.

Not only is his power and soul beyond the will of life, but his determination is great and powerful. The moment his soul comes to devouring I shall be truly happy, full and I will consume him. However then again there is the fact that I cannot simply rid him of this world.

My own body is betraying me in that aspect. Then again the 'Lord' did say that he does not care about the payment, and he does not ask to know, then he shall not know. Kneeling on one leg I carefully reached out and grabbed Ciels hand.

It was curled tight into a fist until I kissed the knuckle lightly, taking my time to take in how soft his skin was and how he actually smelt. Like tea, and skin softer than a child's.

Though he is no child, he is my Master. And then soon to be lover, if he does so agree he will be my willing lover. But if not, he will be my un-willing lover. His breath caught in his throat as I did so. Then I figured it was the perfect opportunity to create the contract on how I felt.

Will little force I was able to pull him down so he sat in my lap. As his face became level with mine my eyes stayed on his. Those bi-coloured eyes flashing with a miasma of emotions. All to thrilling for me. But there is their tenderness that I fee with him, and most likely to continue to feel.

"Yes my lord, until the last bell tolls, I will be by your side" and with that I sealed our contract with a kiss. And this kiss will not be disrupted....


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon- smut

Chapter 20:

Sebastian's POV-

The moment my lips joined his again my senses tingled. The smell and taste of Ciel surrounded and enveloped me. All senses were drowned out and my cock sprung to life. This feeling was comforting and I couldn't help but lean Ciel back for their, pushing his back onto the bed.

And he went without a fuss. Pulling away slightly I was able to see the beautiful flush marinating his face and the small tears behind his eyes. It was A Sight to behold, but however I bet what is under his clothes is more interesting. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me with a questioning look.

shaking my head as a silent sign to show nothing is wrong I started to trail kisses up his neck, editing in the small and wanton moans escaping my contractors throat. Then as I gently bit on the pulse of his creamy skin his back arched up and I was able to feel the hard appendage pressed against my stomach.

If anyone interrupted us this time I'm sure I will kill them. With one defence down Ciel was able to make me go on my back and he was straddling me. Then started to make his own trial down my neck. Nibbling and sucking that was making my own moans Escobar my throat.

He was so innocent and yet It was like he was use to this. And it shocked me even more when his small wandering hand slowly made themselves toward the buttons of my shirt. Undoing each one and revealing my own flesh, and with each button undone he placed a open mouthed kiss on my chest. Wanting him to be the submissive one I quickly turned us over again and quickly started to undo his night shirt. Showing his own skin and then started to pull the shirt down to his navel that was being shown, nipping and licking there my tongue poked out and made its way up to his neck again.

Ciel was still moaning and wriggling under me, moaning my name quietly as he bunched up his little fists into the sheets. Thinking that I had given enough torture to my master my mouth finally wrapped around his length.

Making Ciel jolt and moan whilst clawing at the sheets now. Licking the tip of his hard cock I started to Bobby head up and down, getting faster and slower and then enjoying it as Ciel would start trying to pull my shirt off of me, then terribly failing the next moment. I couldn't blame him though, I know what this pleasure feels like and he is only just experiencing it.

With one last Bob of my head Ciel came into my mouth and relaxed slightly under me, his eyes squeezed shut and his breath coming out in pants. It was an amazing sight. Trailing my hand down to his entrance I carefully pushed a digit in. This made Ciel flinch but to try and hold in the pain, he was trying to hold it in. Such a strong little Lord. The sadist in me came out as a single tear rose in his eye, but did not fall.

I could imagine Ciel under me and screaming out in pain as I pounded into me, but the real me imagined me stopping and whispering into his ear all about the sweet things. Mentally shaking my head. Realised that I too was naked and that Ciel was ready for me. Crawling up the rest of the bed to face Ciel. My hand started to trail down his smooth thigh and slowly inched my way down to his inner thigh then bought his leg up to loop around my hip. Nipping at his ear I whispered one thing 'this might hurt a bit' and in return Ciel gave me the begging look. And as the look was given with one thrust I pushed in, thus making Ciel my 'Master.'

-2 hours later-

It was amazing to watch Ciel come undone underneath me. His squirming and whining that made my heart race, those faces he pulled when reaching completion. And that one ounce of vulnerability that he showed to me when two tears escaped his music matched eyes. And now Ciel and me lay resting together. Spooning and enjoying the after math of sex, Ciel was tracing random patterns on my bare chest as he was slowly drifting off.

"Sebastian? Do you promise to never leave me." Was the last thing he said before his eyelashes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out. Smiling inwardly I tenderly kissed his forehead and the. His flustered cheeks and then lightly on his petal soft lips. Ciel you are finally mine. And I will never let you go.

"Forever and always, my Lord. Until the last bell tolls.".......


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon- smut

Chapter 20:

Sebastian's POV-

The moment my lips joined his again my senses tingled. The smell and taste of Ciel surrounded and enveloped me. All senses were drowned out and my cock sprung to life. This feeling was comforting and I couldn't help but lean Ciel back for their, pushing his back onto the bed.

And he went without a fuss. Pulling away slightly I was able to see the beautiful flush marinating his face and the small tears behind his eyes. It was A Sight to behold, but however I bet what is under his clothes is more interesting. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me with a questioning look.

shaking my head as a silent sign to show nothing is wrong I started to trail kisses up his neck, editing in the small and wanton moans escaping my contractors throat. Then as I gently bit on the pulse of his creamy skin his back arched up and I was able to feel the hard appendage pressed against my stomach.

If anyone interrupted us this time I'm sure I will kill them. With one defence down Ciel was able to make me go on my back and he was straddling me. Then started to make his own trial down my neck. Nibbling and sucking that was making my own moans Escobar my throat.

He was so innocent and yet It was like he was use to this. And it shocked me even more when his small wandering hand slowly made themselves toward the buttons of my shirt. Undoing each one and revealing my own flesh, and with each button undone he placed a open mouthed kiss on my chest. Wanting him to be the submissive one I quickly turned us over again and quickly started to undo his night shirt. Showing his own skin and then started to pull the shirt down to his navel that was being shown, nipping and licking there my tongue poked out and made its way up to his neck again.

Ciel was still moaning and wriggling under me, moaning my name quietly as he bunched up his little fists into the sheets. Thinking that I had given enough torture to my master my mouth finally wrapped around his length.

Making Ciel jolt and moan whilst clawing at the sheets now. Licking the tip of his hard cock I started to Bobby head up and down, getting faster and slower and then enjoying it as Ciel would start trying to pull my shirt off of me, then terribly failing the next moment. I couldn't blame him though, I know what this pleasure feels like and he is only just experiencing it.

With one last Bob of my head Ciel came into my mouth and relaxed slightly under me, his eyes squeezed shut and his breath coming out in pants. It was an amazing sight. Trailing my hand down to his entrance I carefully pushed a digit in. This made Ciel flinch but to try and hold in the pain, he was trying to hold it in. Such a strong little Lord. The sadist in me came out as a single tear rose in his eye, but did not fall.

I could imagine Ciel under me and screaming out in pain as I pounded into me, but the real me imagined me stopping and whispering into his ear all about the sweet things. Mentally shaking my head. Realised that I too was naked and that Ciel was ready for me. Crawling up the rest of the bed to face Ciel. My hand started to trail down his smooth thigh and slowly inched my way down to his inner thigh then bought his leg up to loop around my hip. Nipping at his ear I whispered one thing 'this might hurt a bit' and in return Ciel gave me the begging look. And as the look was given with one thrust I pushed in, thus making Ciel my 'Master.'

-2 hours later-

It was amazing to watch Ciel come undone underneath me. His squirming and whining that made my heart race, those faces he pulled when reaching completion. And that one ounce of vulnerability that he showed to me when two tears escaped his music matched eyes. And now Ciel and me lay resting together. Spooning and enjoying the after math of sex, Ciel was tracing random patterns on my bare chest as he was slowly drifting off.

"Sebastian? Do you promise to never leave me." Was the last thing he said before his eyelashes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out. Smiling inwardly I tenderly kissed his forehead and the. His flustered cheeks and then lightly on his petal soft lips. Ciel you are finally mine. And I will never let you go.

"Forever and always, my Lord. Until the last bell tolls.".......


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:

Sebastian's POV-

Warm and bright. Those two words were never really used in the same sentence in my vocabulary before. However I wouldn't have though that less than a fortnight ago I would be head over heels for a young Earl that would also be in contract with me. So, not at all.

People say that demons cannot love or that it is impossible, this however is not true. The reason people say that demons cannot love is because a demons life span is much longer than a regular humans, plus it is rare that a demon would fall in love with another supernatural. So demons have a rather interesting barrier sort of thing.

That's what makes it so amazing for me to have fallen in love with Ciel, but then again who wouldn't? He is perfect, he never shows pain and anguish. All he does is mask up the feelings and then go on with his life.

I admire that about him. He's beautiful, like a nymph if a incubus. A siren that only calls me to him, a song that only I can hear as it is my tune. I never thought I would fall in love, I thought I was going to continue life playing men and then breaking their hearts. Using up all of the lust and passion that is used in ones body.

That is what I loved to do. Key word: loved. Not anymore though-

Ciel shifted a little in my arms and sighed deeply, his face the picture of content and innocence. I however know that Ciel is not innocent, and he never will be again. And that is what I love the most, he is so. Supernatural.

He is so powerful and smart. From what I know Ciel sees everything as a chess board, believing he is the one that is the king. I wonder what he sees me as, hopefully not the queen.

Ciel shifted again and this time his eyelashes started to flutter open, one the most beautiful royal blue and the other with a purple pentagram in it, my pentagram. It was beautiful and made a sense of pride swell up in my chest. He was mine now, and he will stay mine.

"Morning." I murmur kissing Ciel on the lips lightly, a small brush that had his breath catching in his throat. It was cute, but in return Ciel smiled at me with a sleepy look in his eyes and a warm flush on his cheeks.

"It's a good one indeed, isn't it?" He rhetorically asked leaning up to kiss me on the lips with a passion. His small hands trailing up my chest and looping around my neck.

I responded instantly by trailing my hand down his bare thigh and bringing his leg to loop up around my waist, so that now Ciel was straddling my hips whil he was nipping and sucking down the juncture of my throat. This attention was sending jolts of electricity down my spine, each nip and kiss clouding my mind with a lust haze that was only being quelled by the small Earl on top of me.

But unfortunately a commotion started outside that made Ciel pull away fast and cover himself with the sheets. Then motioned for me to get myself dressed meanwhile closing his right eye and straightening himself out.

That was when the tent flap opened and a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes walked in with blood coating his body and his expression was one of becoming a rich bastard. He searched the tent until his eyes landed on Ciel and his eyes brightened, then started to shamelessly eye up his body. Well the part of his body that was on show anyway.

"Wow Ciel, you look even more beautiful than last time I saw you" the boy exclaimed walking towards my charge. A flush spread across his pale cheeks and This made a weird feeling spread through my chest. Ciel had me chained to him now, and watching this boy that I do not know eye up MY Ciel and flirt with MY Ciel made me pissed. Or jealous or whatever this feeling is.

I don't want what is mine to be taken away from me so soon, and I had just made Ciel mine after all. So making myself known in the best possible way was walking up to the blonde and tapping his shoulder, and once he turned around I put on a fake smile...

"Hello, what is your business with my Master?..." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Sebastian's POV-

My poor little Lord. He's acting so scared, all his body is doing is shaking and turning paler and paler with each passing moment. I really want to know that that whore of a blonde told my master, maybe it was a message? Maybe it was personal? I have not the slightest idea. After the kiss we shared Ciel decided that it was best he sit on the messed up covers of the bed. It's hard to believe that it was only the night before when we made love, at least that is what I would call it. I don't know if my lord feels the same way.

"Sebastian, sit down here." He all of a sudden commanded, pointing to the side of him. Ciel was shaking still but there was a determined glint it his eye that made me hot and amazed at the willpower of my charge. I'm amazed that he is 15, he acts way beyond his years. But not in the bed covers. As is sat down Ciel crawled onto my lap and straddled my waist, his pale leads looping around my waist and his arms joining together around my neck. He was looking up at me with those amazing eyes of his and that pentagram, he was mine, and I would keep it that way. Then Ciel nuzzled into my neck. His eyelashes fluttering Asians try jugular and making my demon heart speed up. He was so adorable. But he's still shaking. A wet substance trailed down the juncture of my neck, it was then that I knew he was crying, it was only one or two tears. But whatever that whore said really has got to Ciel. This was when he unexpectedly started to explain-

"When I was born I lived in England with my father. My mother had left and came here to get married to Claude Faustus. I know that you know him, he is after all a demon such as yourself. But also when I news came to my father that my mother was now married he went mad. But at this time my father was married to a woman called Mary, she was the actual betrothed of my father. I was only a baby so I was able to bought up thinking that Mary was my mother. But there was one problem. Mary had bright blonde hair with dark brown eyes, and yet I had blue eyes. I knew she was not my birth mother. My father had gone into that madness and refused to have another child, Mary was horrified so she went out and slept with many men. My father didn't know, but I knew. I witnessed it, and watching what happened put me off of the female race. I was attracted to men, but I was still so young. Anyway, Mary started to hurt me, at first it was the occasional hit upside the head or kick to the back of the heel. But then after a year she realised my father was too out of it for him to notice any of this. So she went further. Kicking and hitting, scratching and biting. I became so Ill and poor in health. The doctors were sent away of my father did see me, Mary would lie and tell him I had been seen to. I stayed in my room. And I eventually gave up on life, I decided that I was done. I started to learn self defence by myself. But it didn't stop the anger. Then the day came when my father put up a fight when Mary explained to be pregnant to my father, he then knew. I already knew. My father put on an act of a commotion and got kicked out of the country. Before I could get kicked out the queen explained that I was welcome back as the earl anytime. Our family are guard dogs anyway. My father didn't want to be known here, so he became an Indian. He was friend with the last Indian chief and decided to stay. When the chief died he had no living heir so he passed the title to my father. Then my father met Lord Midford and a deal was made to look after his daughter Elizabeth, I was placed in that task. Through Elizabeth I met Alois, me and him had a thing. And one day I went to Aloiss' place. That was when I met Claude, the moment he saw me something was wrong. I knew it all to good to be true. Claude wanted some 'alone' time with me. Thirst doing that he was so different, he acted like I belonged to him. I am not an object, but then my mother came walking through the doors. She dropped the cutlery that she was holding and had ran over to me. My mother, my mum. But then the man removed his mask, the ugly truth was revealed. The a,n was a demon and a abomination of one. He wanted me, and he would stop at nothing to get. When Alois found out that I could be his too, they both went mad and I escaped. Never to see my mother again and to stay on the other side of town. And that's how it stayed. But when you first met me I had killed my father. I found out that my father was about to use my name as an earl to marry be married off to Elizabeth Midford. And that's something I don't wan't, me being gay and all. But that is against the law. and that-mph!" I cut Ciel off with a kiss on the lips. I don't want to hear anymore, that was his past. And I am his future. And he is mine...


End file.
